mlbfandomcom-20200215-history
List of World Series Champions
The World Series is the annual championship series of Major League Baseball (MLB) and concludes the MLB postseason. First played in 1903, the World Series championship is determined through a best-of-seven playoff and is contested between the champions of the American League (AL) and the National League (NL). Often referred to as the "Fall Classic", the modern World Series has been played every year since 1903 except in 1904, when the NL champion New York Giants declined to play the AL champion Boston Americans, and 1994, when the series was canceled due to the MLB strike. The best-of-seven style has been the format of all World Series except in 1903, 1919, 1920 and 1921, when the winner was determined through a best-of-nine playoff. The Series-winning team is awarded the Commissioner's Trophy. Players, coaches, and others associated with the team are generally given rings to commemorate their victory; however, they have received other items such as pocket watches and medallions in the past. The winner of the World Series is traditionally invited to the White House to meet the President of the United States. The New York Yankees of the American League have played in 40 of the 105 Series through 2009 and have won 27 World Series championships, the most of any Major League franchise. The Yankees have also lost more (13) than any other club. For the National League, the Dodgers and Giants have each appeared in the Series 18 times (9 each in Brooklyn and Los Angeles for the Dodgers, 14 in New York and 4 in San Francisco for the Giants), but each has won the Series only 6 times. The St. Louis Cardinals have represented the National League 17 times and have won 10 championships, which is the second-most among Major League teams. The Chicago Cubs have the longest streak of not winning the World Series, with their last championship coming in 1908. The Toronto Blue Jays are the only franchise from outside the United States to appear in a World Series, winning in 1992 and 1993. Winners -winning Philadelphia Phillies met with President Barack Obama, continuing a tradition of the World Series-winning team visiting the White House.|alt=Several men of varying ages wearing suits clap as a man in the center of the photo smiles holding up a white baseball jersey which reads "OBAMA 44" on the back.]] with President George W. Bush|alt=Two rows of men in suits, one holding a large trophy, stand while a smiling man stands in front of them holding a white baseball jersey which reads "BUSH 07" on the back.]] from the Boston Red Sox' 2004 World Series win|alt=A golden circular shaped trophy on a red platform.]] Series appearances by franchise , shown here celebrating their 2009 World Series championship, have appeared in 40 World Series, winning 27 and losing 13. All are Major League Baseball records.|alt=A group of celebrating men in white baseball uniforms and/or navy blue jackets and navy blue baseball caps running and embracing on a baseball field around the pitcher's mound.]] Notes * The Brewers were in the American League through the 1997 season after which they switched to the National League. * The 1907, 1912, and 1922 World Series each included one tied game. * The 1903, 1919, 1920, and 1921 World Series were in a best-of-nine format (carried by the first team to win five games). * Made the playoffs after 1994 as a Major League Baseball Wild Card team (rather than by winning a division) * Expansion team that joined the American League or the National League after 1960